(Not applicable)
(Not applicable)
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hay processing equipment for the shredding of hay bales into windrows, and more particularly to an improved gravity flow grain tank attachment for such a hay processor.
(2) Background Information
Hay bale processing for the feeding of livestock has developed from horse-drawn hay loaders, to modern machines handling large round bales and the like. Various types of hay baling machines are available which form hay into small rectangular bales, large round bales, or various shaped stacks. When it is desired to feed livestock, further processing of the bales or stacks is typically desirable, to make the hay more palatable and nutritious for the livestock.
One method for processing large round bales includes the use of a hay processor, which will shred a large round bale and dispense the processed hay into a row alongside the machine. As the processor is pulled by a tractor, the row of hay may be dropped on to the ground, or into feed bunks, as desired.
Because cattle like grain, it is possible to make old or lower quality hay palatable for cattle by top dressing the hay with corn, cereal grains, or palletized feed supplements. It would be desirable to top dress the processed hay simultaneously with the processing of the hay, as the hay is dropped to the feeding location.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved grain tank for hay processors for dispensing grain on top of processed hay during the processing of the hay.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hay processor with a gravity flow grain tank attachment which is simple to use.
A further object is to provide a grain tank attachment which has few moving parts, and requires little maintenance or repair.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
The gravity flow grain tank of the present invention an enclosed chamber mounted on a hay processor, for holding grain to be dispensed. The chamber includes a rearwardly and downwardly sloped bottom, so that gravity causes the grain to flow into an auger at the lower end of the chamber. The auger extends outwardly from the chamber, to dispense grain on to processed hay.